


[Podfic] There's magic in the air - Ch. 3 Gifts

by rhythmia



Series: [Podfic] There's magic in the air by ivyness [1]
Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: Adachi Kiyoshi (briefly), Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi (background), Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Gen, Kurosawa Yuichi (briefly), M/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Urabe Kengo's wife, Urabe Kengo-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmia/pseuds/rhythmia
Summary: Podfic ofchapter 3of ivyness' fic There's magic in the air3. Gifts: Urabe (or rather Urabe's wife) give some gifts
Relationships: Urabe Kengo/Original Character(s)
Series: [Podfic] There's magic in the air by ivyness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210289
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2
Collections: CheriMaho White Day Gift Exchange 2021





	[Podfic] There's magic in the air - Ch. 3 Gifts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ax100](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ax100/gifts).
  * Inspired by [There's magic in the air](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28513779) by [ivyness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyness/pseuds/ivyness). 



> Many thanks to the delightful Cherry Magic server for their cheerleading, and extreme :eyes emoji:. ax, you are a gift and a delight, and I hope you enjoy <3

**Original text:** [There's magic in the air](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28513779/chapters/69943014) written by [ivyness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyness/pseuds/ivyness)

**Length:** 8:31, 5:84 MB

**Cover:** by rhythmia

**Cover image description:** Screenshot of Urabe sidling up to Adachi in the office with a pile of work. Urabe looks hopeful and pouty, Adachi looks like he's dreading what Urabe will say. Text at the top reads: "There's magic in the air". Text above Urabe's pile of work reads: "Ch 3: Gifts". Bottom text reads "an Urabe-centric Cherry Magic podfic, written by ivyness, read by rhythmia". 

**Download:** click through to [Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/lbi4o1jib7f400w/%25255BCherry_Magic%25255D_There%252527s_magic_in_the_air_-_ch_03_gifts.mp3/file) for mp3 or right-click and "save link as" at [archive.org](https://archive.org/download/cherry-magic-theres-magic-in-the-air-ch-03-gifts/%255BCherry%2520Magic%255D%2520There%2527s%2520magic%2520in%2520the%2520air%2520-%2520ch%252003%2520gifts.mp3) for mp3, or see player below to stream 

Thank you to ivyness for having blanket permission. Kudos and comments would be pretty rad of you! 😄 I would be over the moon about any form comments may take - keysmashes, emoji, link to audio comments (with or without a tl;dr or transcript), mini-essay, memes, doodles, etc. they're all great <3

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at/with/alongside me on social media about things fannish and otherwise (linked on my profile) :D :D :D
> 
> Also, if you're a creator of any kind, have you considered putting a transformative works statement with contact info (and maybe how to say your username?) on your AO3 profile? :Db


End file.
